Teach You A lesson
by M169
Summary: Marik is tired of being treated like a child. So he turns to Bakura for help, it starts off as just learning but then it becomes more complicated when emotions get in the way. Rated M for later Chapters. Read please and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Learning

Lesson One: Technology.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YUGIOH

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bakura, I need you to teach me some things."

Bakura was too shocked to even reply. Marik had a huge ego and would never ask for help on anything. However, Marik is tired. He's tired of being seen as a child. He's tired of not understanding any of the trivialities in the adult world. And for this one night, his sleep deprivation got the better of him as he asked his friend for help. "Like what?" Bakura was genuinely interested in this proposition.

Bakura had been 'friends' with Marik for over three years, all the while wanting to be something more. Bakura went out of his way to spend time with him. He was always there whenever Marik asked, no matter what. Every time Marik spoke he wanted to build up the courage to confess his well-hidden feelings. Every time he failed. He could imagine Marik grow an amused smirk, laughter bubbling at his mouth at the ridiculous suggestion: Bakura liked him. And not only did Bakura like him, he didn't want to spend a single day without that infuriating, intelligent, argumentative, sexy Egyptian.

Marik stared at Bakura, trying to think of an answer to his previous question. If he doesn't know these things how can he know what he wants to learn? Marik came up with a simple answer. "I don't want people thinking I'm a child. I never know what any one is talking about. I just need help." Marik sighed and looked down: exhausted from the day the two had just shared.

"_Run, fucking, RUN!" Bakura shouted at Marik, who obliged without thought. And alarm sounded in the background as they raced down the streets. "Faster, faster!" Bakura screamed. Marik ran as fast as he could, heart pumping, legs throbbing from overuse, he outran Bakura home. _

_Marik collapsed on the couch. A few minutes later Bakura arrived at the door with a couple hundred dollars in his hand, and some rare jewelry in his pocket, out of breath. Marik smirked, "You told me faster." _

Bakura observed Marik's silence and used this time to think. What could Marik possibly want to learn? Bakura thought back to the boy's past, being trapped in tomb, never to leave. What was he deprived of? Bakura remembered he had his own past in ancient times. So Bakura thought of the simplest lesson he could teach.

Technology.

"Okay, Marik. I accept. I'll help you out." Bakura didn't understand his affection for Marik. Or why he felt so sorry for him. But that doesn't stop him from helping Marik when he needs it. Unexpectedly, Marik ran over and embraced the white haired teen in a small hug. Bakura couldn't help a blush that was forming across his pale features. He just prayed to Ra Marik was too oblivious to notice. Thankfully, Bakura's prayers were answered. Marik backed away and asked, "So let's start tomorrow. What are you going to teach me?" Marik questioned him. Bakura, blush fading, answered in a one-word sentence. "Technology."

Technology is actually a very broad term. It can mean anything from the telegraph to the iPod. Bakura planned on only teaching Marik two things generally speaking:

1) The most popular modern technology

2) That technology is constantly updating.

Marik lives in a house with no TV, no Computer, and no gaming systems whatsoever. The most up-to-date piece of tech is his cell phone. (An old fashioned flip-phone) Other than that, Marik has lights in his house. That's about it. He also knew what television and transportation methods were. Other than that Marik has practically no knowledge of modern electronic devices.

XOXOXOX

The next day Marik was invited to Bakura's house. Which was strange. Bakura never let Marik over at his house. Marik was wearing a black, cut off shirt, with a cropped gold jacket and tight black pants. Before Marik could even knock the door swung open, indicating that Bakura had been waiting for him. The minute Marik stepped foot into Bakura's house a cold chill ran down his spine. "Why is it so fucking cold in here?" Marik hissed as he pulled up his golden jacket, trying to gain more heat. "It's called an air conditioner." Bakura pointed towards a window. But there was something in the window. It was a huge tan-ish box that seemed to be making constant noise. "It makes the air cooler." Marik nodded, shaking because of the cold air.

Bakura looked at what Marik was wearing. It genuinely pissed him off every time he saw the blonde. Marik flaunted his body, but never showed any signs to Bakura (or anyone else) that he wanted a relationship. After knowing Marik for three years, Bakura had high suspicions that Marik didn't like women. He never flirted with them, never looked twice at any, and Bakura has never seen him go out with a woman before. However, the blonde kept to himself. It was never officially clarified to Bakura what Marik's sexuality was.

Marik sat down on Bakura's couch, slowly adjusting to the temperature. Marik usually spent winters in Egypt and summers here in Japan. So Marik really didn't know what it was like to be cold. Or at least under eighty degrees. "Your first lesson will be on electronics. Don't question how they're made." Bakura started off. Marik nodded in agreement. "Ryo is a teenager, he knows all about this stuff, because apparently this stuff is cool. Here, we have an iPod, a laptop, an Xbox, and a video camera, and a regular camera." Marik eyed the strange devices curiously. Bakura stared at Marik, unsure where to head this lesson. He figured he should just tell them what they do and how to use them. "This, an iPod, an iPod plays music." Bakura stated simply. Marik watched, completely entranced. "You press this button here, and then you select whatever song you want." Bakura played a random song. "You put these things, headphones in your ears and then you can hear the music. Marik put one in his ear, and his eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't exactly the kind of Marik was used to listening too, but it was a good change. Marik closed his eyes and began nodding his head to the music. Bakura watched him; Marik's eyes shut lightly, a smile on his features. He looked beautiful. Not wanting to continue watching him, and looking for a distraction, Bakura sat down next to him, and placed the other headphone in his own ear. He didn't realize exactly how close he was to Marik now. Marik rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, causing Bakura to blush faintly. "Okay, next lesson." Bakura jumped to his feet and ripped the head phones out of both their ears. Marik let out a soft whine of disappointment, not noticing the red-faced Bakura.

"Here's a camera. It's used to take pictures." Bakura stated matter-o-factly. Marik stared. "Look, just, pose for me. Marik sat back in his chair; he combed his gorgeous blonde locks with his tanned fingers, and smiled brightly. Bakura couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments. "Is it done?" Marik asked, when he saw Bakura looking at him. Bakura snapped out of his trance and said "No, no... I need to fix something…here. Pose again." Marik smiled and Bakura took the picture. He showed Marik, who gaped in awe. "Wow. That's me?" Marik was surprised. "Okay, next thing…"

"A laptop can be used for the internet-"Marik stared. "Internet?" This was going to be a long day.

Fortunately, for Bakura, he had the patience of a God. The lessons took up over eight hours. Bakura decided it was best that Marik stay over for the night. Maybe for however long it took him to get all of this information in his head. Bakura didn't mind having Marik sleep in his house, however, Marik seemed extremely hesitant.

"I don't think so Bakura. I need to get home, Isis will be angry with me." Bakura looked disappointed before returning to his usual natural expression. "Well, call her, give me the phone." Marik obliged. Once the Isis answered the phone, Bakura pulled his famous Ryo-impression. Ryo was the epitome of innocence (On the outside.) And he manages to gain trust from more people than he should, considering the spirit just uses it to his advantage. "Hello? Is this Isis?" Bakura asks, his eyes even got softer, and his voice lighter. It's no wonder people actually think he is Ryo when he does this act. "Yes, this is she." Isis answered, unknowing that she was on speaker phone. "Well, I just wanted to ask your permission for Marik to stay over at my house. He is helping me with some work I am behind on and I need him. So I was wondering if he could stay here for a few days." Marik looked baffled. "Sure. Call me when he is to return." "Okay." Bakura hung up and smirked at Marik. "The innocent act is so easy, I don't know why you look so surprised, and you've pulled it off before." Bakura laughed at Marik's glare. "I can't impersonate another person so well." Marik sighed. "Where do I sleep here?" Bakura resisted his urge to ask Marik to sleep in his bed. "I have a guest room." Bakura answered, here, I'll show it to you." Bakura walked into a hallway and revealed to Marik his guest room. Marik walked around the room examining everything."Here" Bakura had apparently left the room and came in with a bag. "These are clothes. You've left them behind that time we went to Britain." Marik and Bakura once took a trip over to England. They rented a double room in some hotel for a few weeks. Marik had forgotten most of his clothes because he had bought so many new clothes, and Bakura ended up packing them. "Why didn't you give them back?" Marik asked, confused. Bakura just shrugged. "Forgot. I guess." Bakura lied. He really kept in case there was ever an even in which Marik would be spending the night and didn't have any clothes. Though, this wasn't exactly what Bakura had in mind when he thought 'Spending the night.'

Bakura left to go into his own room, but sleep wouldn't fall upon him. He stared up at the ceiling, as he did almost every night. Some nights he stayed up in fear of having nightmares. And some nights, he stayed up due to his sexual frustration Marik always caused. He glared up at the ceiling. Wishing Marik was their lying next to him. And maybe then he could fall asleep and get over his insomnia. He had to stop thinking like this, all Bakura felt, was that it was going to cause more disappointed when Marik would actually reject him. He preferred not to show his feelings.

It wasn't until three in the morning, when he could actually find sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Teach You a Lesson

Lesson Two: Some Random Activities

If you see this please review! If you like it, tell me what you like, what you hope will happen next or something. If you don't like it, tell me WHY so I can improve.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Bakura was pinned up against a wall. Marik was in front of him, forcing their lips together. Bakura rolled his hips instinctively. His face was flushed as he let out a quiet moan when Marik bit down on his neck. Bakura's hands reached to take off his shirt, when suddenly; Marik stepped out of his embrace._

"Wake up!" Bakura's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, but something was holding him back. His eyes began to focus, and he found Marik sitting on top of him. "Wha? Marik? Get off!"Bakura demanded, afraid he might have said something in his sleep. Bakura didn't want to explain _that _to him. Or at least have to make up a lie about it. "Kura, it's seven! SEVEN! You have to wake up!" Marik bounced up and down for a moment, and Bakura had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, considering he was already pretty aroused from his dream. "Marik, Calm down, normal people don't get up till' ten." Marik paused and looked at Bakura as if he was crazy. "Really?" "Yeah! Now, get off me." Bakura pleaded, and Marik obliged this time.

XOXOXOXO

Later that day, the two went out to the bowling alley. "Why are we here?" Marik asked, looking around, confused. "What am I supposed to do?" Bakura stifled a laugh at Marik's confusion. "I'm going to teach you okay?" Marik nodded.

The bowling alley was a very noisy place. The constant sound of bowling balls clattering with pins and the occasional gutter ball bouncing against the sleek wooden isles was overwhelming for Marik. Marik was used to the quietness of his home. Before that he was used to the quietness of the boat he lived on. And before that he was used to the quietness of the tomb. Marik had started to cover his hears in a bad attempt to block the sound from his hearing. "Marik, you'll get used to the noise." Bakura stated as he carried two bowling balls and some stolen shoes. Only Ra knows how Bakura gets everything for free. "Okay. Now, you stick you're finger's in here," Bakura demonstrates by putting his Index and middle finger and his thumb into the three holes in the front of his bowling ball. "And then you just, lift arm back, and roll it forward." Bakura does so and gets a strike on his first try. The goal is to knock down all those pins." Marik gaped. He sputtered for a moment. "How did you knock all those down? Have you practiced this or something?" Bakura smirked. He was glad that he could actually get Marik's attention long enough to impress him. "Ryo and his friends used to bowl a lot before I could really contact him. I would always be present in his mind, and soon enough, I picked up the technique. And after Ryo and I were separated by body, we still share a mind connection; he would force me to go bowling with him. He's too good of a kid and he's done too much for me, I couldn't say no." Bakura sighed after finishing his long line of dialogue. Marik decided he should try now, so he grabbed a bowling ball. Bakura suddenly got an idea. He came up from behind Marik and wrapped his arms around him in a cliché chick flick fashion that is often showed with some girl trying to do something, and the sly man comes up to 'help'. (Not that Bakura ever watched any of those movies) Marik didn't even flinch as he felt Bakura so close to him, and whispering in his ear what he's supposed to do.

Bakura then sat down, expecting to sit there and watch Marik fail miserably. However, to his surprise. Marik had gotten seven out ten pins down, and when he went to knock the others down, he got all three of them. Marik began jumping up and down in his display of happiness. "I did it!" Bakura looked around, only to find that, thankfully, the bowling alley was completely empty at this time of day, everyone here earlier must have left, besides the man who sold the shoes. And he was passed out (This may or may not be how Bakura got the shoes for free.) This means, that Marik can't embarrass himself. But just to be safe, "Marik, don't make an idiot out of yourself. People our age don't do that, children do." Marik blushed, looking really embarrassed for his behavior, and sat down quietly. "How about we just move on now?" Bakura asked patiently. Marik nodded in agreement.

XOXOXOXO

"Roller Skating?" Marik looked unsure. He had heard of this before on a view programs he had seen on his television, but other than that he was a complete stranger to the topic. Occasionally he'd see an old 50's movie on his old television that he thought was new, and he'd see some girls with big hair and long skirts holding hands with some guys as they skated in a large circle. "Sure. Why not?" Bakura shrugged. Marik still looked hesitant. "Aren't guys and girls supposed to do this together? That's what I saw on those television shows." Bakura looked down at his feet for a moment, as if trying to think of an answer. Bakura simply shrugged his shoulders again, and said "Not unless there on a date." Marik looked unsure, as if he knew his next question would be awkward to ask. "What's a date?" Bakura immediately flushed red and looked away to try and hide his blush. "A date is when two people go out and do something together, to try and see if they like each other or not." Marik stared blankly at Bakura. "I know…" Bakura started, "That that isn't the way you were brought up, but that's what people do now." Marik looked around awkwardly for a moment. "Okay…what exactly do people do on dates…" Marik asked. Bakura was ready for any question now. "Well, you go out to eat or to a place where you do something together or you go to the movies or something." Marik stared again. "Movies?" Bakura resisted his urge to face palm. "I'll take you there later! Just come here! And sit down!" Bakura pointed to a chair in front of him. Marik sat down without question as Bakura began to change Marik's shoes into roller blades. As expected, the moment Marik tried to stand up he face planted the ground. Bakura couldn't hold back his loud, condescending laughter. "Hey!" Marik grabbed at Bakura's ankle, pulling Bakura down as well, Bakura's face met a nearby table and he banged his knee against a carpet. "Ouch." Bakura's been through worse pain, so he merely stood up and brushed it off, despite his hurt pride. Marik stood up as well. Marik fell over several times in the rink. Eventually, Marik refused to take another step, and he sat down in the corner of the rink. Bakura rolls his eyes and heads over towards Marik, trying to at least get him to a chair outside the rink. Marik still remained adamant on the fact that he wasn't going to take another step. Bakura sighs. "Will you at least stand up?" Marik decides that it's safe enough to at least stand. Bakura grabs hold of Marik's hand, blushing a little at the semi-romantic action, and dragging Marik over off the rink. The pair got a few stares but they didn't really care. After all, they got stares pretty much everywhere they went. It wasn't a new thing for Bakura, and Marik never seemed to notice.

Bakura dragged Marik all the way into a seat in the corner of the rink, where hopefully less people will be staring at them, in the case Marik actually does notice and starts to question why people are staring. "Here, let me give you some tips on roller skating. Try to keep your balance, and just put one leg in front of the other. Glide. You always look like you're trying to run." Marik attempted this on the carpet, and he actually got it right this time, and skated across the carpet and back. Bakura held back a real smile, not wanting to appear as if he was having the most fun he's had in three thousand years. "Okay, try again in the rink." Marik almost fell down again with excitement as he headed back over to rink. Bakura couldn't help a smile this time. Marik was so needy and so energetic, just like a young child or a new puppy. Soon, after Marik believed he became a good enough skater, Marik sat down next to Bakura, who had bought him a soda from a nearby vending machine. Bakura had no doubt somehow cheated the vending machine like it was a child's toy.

"Alright!" the voice of the obnoxious DJ polluted the enclosed space. "We are now having a couples skate, so grab someone you love or admire and head to the rink." As this completely arrogant man was speaking over the microphone, a young teenage girl made her way into Marik and Bakura's seeming secluded corner. She was smiling and looked really nervous as she asked Marik to skate with her. Bakura stood, his mouth threatening to drop to the floor. Bakura felt a strange anger towards to blonde teen that he's never felt before. Surely he's been angry before, but this felt different. Bakura's mind could only this of why this woman would even want to be with Marik. Did this woman even look at Marik? He obviously looked gay! Not to mention the fact that they were hiding in a secluded corner. Didn't that strike her as odd? "Actually," Bakura cut in before Marik could say yes and skate with her. "We were just leaving, my apologies." Bakura forced an obviously fake smile, as he grabbed Marik's arm, (who had just taken off his roller skates) and forcibly dragged him out into the parking lot, carrying Marik's shoes.

The moment the pair got into their car, even Marik knew something was up. Bakura felt Marik look at him, and then look out the window towards the passing cars. When Bakura started the car, and Marik put his shoes on, Marik looked back over to Bakura, and opened his mouth to say something. Then he looked away again. Bakura began to grow impatient, "What is it, Marik! Just fucking tell me." Marik's head turned back over to Bakura in an instant. "Why did you take me out of the skating rink when the girl asked me to skate with her?" Bakura kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to show any emotion towards his blonde companion. "We were going to leave." Bakura answered hoping it would shut Marik up until they made it to the movies. "No. I might be asking for help, but I can tell some things Bakura. I'm not stupid. Why didn't you like her?" Bakura sighs, not taking his eyes off the road, but becoming obviously irritable. "I…Just. It would take up so much time, and she was a fake, no good lying bitch. So just leave it at that!" Bakura sighed as silence filled the car for the rest of the drive.

XOXOXO

Bakura had gotten to the movies an hour before the movie they wanted to see started **(1). **Bakura took out about ten dollars and exchanged them for tokens so Marik could play in the arcade. Marik spent all of the money on a crane game that he obviously wasn't going to win in the first place. Marik didn't dwell on this for very long, and sat down while Bakura got the two some popcorn and soda. Marik still couldn't stop thinking of the teen who asked him to skate. Did that mean something he wasn't getting? He knew people in relationships did that, but it didn't have to be right? He didn't really care for that girl.

In fact, he never really cared for girls at all. Marik's eyes opened wide. Did that mean he didn't like people at all? Or did this mean that he just hasn't found the right girl. That couldn't be it, because guys stare at women they don't care about all the time. He learned that from watching Bakura's TV late at night. So, what was wrong with him?

XOXOXO

The pair sat together in a bizarrely deserted theater. There seemed to only be a few people in the dark room, as a random horror movie began to play. Bakura picked this movie in hopes that Marik would be scared, and might cling onto him in the dark. And not mind when he felt his arm go over his shoulders. Or when Bakura would press their lips together.

In hindsight, it was a really laughable concept. Marik, _scared _of a ridiculous movie. When he's been through worse in real life. When he's been beaten and tortured by his own father. His father that nearly killed his best friend. That could have killed Marik. Marik was too strong for that, and while it made Bakura have stronger feeling for him, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Marik didn't grab onto him, and instead just laughed whenever something supposedly scary happened.

The movie itself was really good in Bakura's opinion. Marik thought that it was boring and funny for some reason. Marik explained that since he's been through so much in his life, all of this seems like a joke. Bakura agreed, though he was sure Marik was afraid of something. He knew Marik was afraid of the dark. But he also figured Marik could be afraid of knives, or of being helpless. Just like Bakura was afraid of fire.

Fire brought back painful memories of ancient Egypt. About his family, about what the Pharaoh did to him. When he thought of fire, all he saw was his loving mother, being stabbed and melted. Then his village burning before his eyes.

Bakura snapped himself out of these depressing thoughts, now remembering he was driving to find them a place to eat, and focused more on Marik, who looked uncomfortable for some reason. As if he was about to ask another awkward question, that he knew was awkward but still wanted to ask. Bakura had a feeling he didn't want Marik to ask this question either. Right when Marik opened his mouth to speak, Bakura pulled into a really secluded place. Bakura knew exactly where everyone was, therefore, he knew where the weren't.

XOXOXOX

As the two sat together, Marik enjoying his vegetarian sandwich, and Bakura enjoying a rare steak, the made idle chit-chat about the day they shared. Marik started to get that look again, like he wanted to ask another awkward question, and Bakura couldn't think of anything to stop it. "Are we on a date?" Marik asks, looking down. "I don't even know if guys can be together in that way, but our day fits the description you gave me earlier. " Bakura looked down at his now empty plate. This _was _awkward. "Uh, guys can be together like that." Bakura ignored the rest of Marik's question. Marik instantly got angry. "I told you, I am NOT stupid. Are we on a date? Because, that would explain why you didn't want that girl skating with me." "Did you _want_ this to be a date?" Bakura couldn't help but ask. Marik was taken aback by the question…he stared down at his food, appetite now gone. "I don't know…"

They skipped out on the bill, and didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

A/N

**(1)I'm not coming up with a movie. Sorry.**

I hoped you enjoyed this, and the awkwardness.

If you DIDN'T like this, tell me why so I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

Teach You a Lesson Chapter Three

Please, review! It makes me happy and motivates me to update this and other stories.

Warnings: Swearing. Lots of it I guess, but nothing too vulgar. Lots of the F word. Kissing, and sexual content. No lemons in this chapter. But maybe the next one :D

BTW I've never kissed anyone before. So how would I know what it feels like? I don't, but if fanfic has taught me anything…it's that fanfics can be either really bad or amazing. And that has nothing to do with kissing. So be kind.

'this is thinking'

XOXOXXOXOX

It goes without saying that the two didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night, and that in the morning, Marik couldn't even look at Bakura. He felt embarrassed. Sure, the two have confided in everything with each other, but this was a whole other level. This was a much more intimate matter. The concept that Bakura could actually have some feelings towards Marik made him uncomfortable. And not because Marik would deny Bakura, and wasn't ever considering it, it just came as a surprise.

He would never have expected that Bakura would actually come around to having feelings for him, or at least wanting to date him. Marik felt too awkward and embarrassed around Bakura to say anything now, and that was new to the both of them. Most of the time, Marik and Bakura were pretty blunt with each other, but lately, things have been getting more and more vague and held-back. Bakura didn't like it, he felt that Marik was rejecting him, and it hurt.

Bakura had over time developed these feelings towards Marik, and he felt Marik was his family. He thought Marik would leave him if he thought it was this awkward to live with him now. Bakura worries about Marik leaving, because it seems everyone he grows to like leaves over time. Bakura doesn't really show any of this, because that would be completely out of character for him.

As Bakura walks past Marik, Marik turns red, and starts to walk into another room. Bakura looks over his shoulder to see Marik walking away into the kitchen. Bakura fallows him, wanting to ask what's wrong, but as soon as he gets into the kitchen Marik runs into the Living room.

"Fuck it, Marik. I'm sorry I was so fucking stupid yesterday; it wasn't a date if you don't want it to be. Just stop fucking ignoring me, you're pissing me off!(1)" Bakura yelled at him, startling Marik to the point that he jumped, and had fallen onto his back. Once on the ground Marik glared angrily.

"What the fuck Bakura?" Marik swore, standing up quickly as though he was trying to restore his pride.

"Don't fucking act like you're playing dumb. Because, as you said yourself, you're not stupid!"

"I never said I was playing dumb. It's too…never mind, just leave me alone for now." Marik sighed, Bakura got even angrier at Marik for ignoring him again.

"Dammit Marik! Just stop fucking…Stop!" Bakura couldn't even bring what he wanted to say into words.

"Stop yelling at me." Marik murmured quietly. "I don't even know how I feel."

Marik thought that this would make Bakura less angry at him, but it actually made him angrier. Here was Marik, after so long finally thinking about his feelings for Bakura, and saying he didn't know. Marik had years to think about his feelings. Bakura had years, and Bakura used all of that time to think about Marik. Marik was in his life, in his dreams, in his thoughts, he was everywhere! And Marik doesn't even know?

Marik couldn't see the look of anger and disappointment on Bakura's face, because it was soon replaced with a false forgiveness that Bakura didn't want to show, but thought Marik deserved to see.

"How about we go out again tonight? I know this place that everyone is talking about. You have to be calm there though, or you might get beaten up. I needed to show this to you anyway."

Marik nodded in agreement and sighed with relief, happy that they've dropped the subject, and not knowing that Bakura was still upset with him.

That night Bakura took Marik out to a new club, they snuck in, so Bakura wouldn't have to pay to get in, or wait in line outside.

"It's really loud here." Marik stated, gripping onto Bakura's arm, and leaning close so that he could be heard. At Marik's touch, Bakura felt jolts run through his arm Marik was gripping, and butterflies begin to fly around in his stomach.

'He's not into you. Get that out of your head'_. _Bakura thought to himself.

"Yeah, it is pretty loud." Bakura commented back. "But here, I'll buy you a drink. You can't have to many of these. Or you'll end up like those guys from that one movie I showed you. Remember?

Marik thought back to earlier in the day. Marik didn't really understand some of the stuff going on in the film, but he got most of it. In this one scene there were these two guys who kept on drinking liquid from a bottle, by the end of the scene, they were falling on the floor, and speaking incoherently. Marik even recalled Bakura stealing a bottle like that before.

"I think I like the idea of not having to give a shit like those guys."

"Then Drink to your heart's content, but I'm the designated driver, so I can't drink all too much."

Bakura flashed a couple of fake ID's to the bartender, who didn't question there age, and didn't appear to really care either. Marik took a sip of the drink Bakura gave him. Marik spat it back out after tasting the liquid and feeling the burning sensation on his tongue.

"First time drinker?" The bartender looks over questionably.

"Yeah, he's from Egypt. This is his Twenty First birthday." Bakura lied.

When the bartender turned around, Marik looked over at Bakura.

"Why are you lying? My birthday is-"

"December Twenty Third, I know."

Marik looked surprised for a moment, but then remembered that Bakura has been there on his last birthday party.

-back in time (A/N: technically not a flashback, because it's from no one's POV)-

Last year, on December 23rd, Marik was sitting alone in his house.

"Hey." Marik jumped when he heard the sudden voice behind him, then he became angry.

"Bakura! Don't sneak up on me!" Marik demanded. Bakura laughed at him,

"Come now Marik, you have no reason to be scared. You're not someone I want to kill."

Marik shrugged this off and started looking out a window. It had begun to snow. It never snowed on his birthday, and everyone around him is too busy with this "Christmas" coming up. Marik never understood Christmas, nor did he need too, knowing that the Egyptian Gods had all of the true power.

"Marik? You're zoning out."

Marik snapped out of his trace. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Happy Birthday Marik."

Marik looked shocked at Bakura. How could Bakura possibly know what day it is? Marik swore he would never understand his friend Bakura, and that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. A little mystery is always good.

Marik also didn't know that Bakura was planning on revealing his feelings for him that day. Bakura had spent the last week working up his courage to say just a few little words that meant so much to him. He just wanted to hold him and say how much he liked him. And today, was going to be the day.

Taking a deep breath Bakura reached around behind him and grabbed a small rectangular shaped box, wrapped up like a gift.

"I got this for you." Bakura murmured, trying to act nonchalant.

Marik hesitantly grabbed the box and began unwrapping it. No one has ever given Marik anything on his birthday, much less an actual gift, neatly wrapped up. Marik tore through the paper and the neat bow. Then he opened the box to reveal a very expensive bracelet, pure gold with a few diamonds incrusted inside.

"No way!" Marik actually remembered forcing Bakura to the jewelry store with him, one of the things Marik couldn't afford, and could afford to steal was this prized bracelet. He'd complained to Bakura so many times in that store about it, but he never thought Bakura would remember it, let alone buy it for him.

"Well I saw you wanted it, so I saved up the money to get you something great on your birthday. I knew you'd like it."

Marik smiled warmly and Bakura began to feel butterflies in his stomach. They fluttered around like they were hawks, making Bakura even more nervous and jittery. Bakura couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Marik was. His golden blonde hair messy, yet smooth, flowing down onto his shoulders like rays of sunshine on such a cold day. Marik was cold, and red from being outside earlier in the day, making him look like he was blushing. Bakura was grateful for the cold, because it hid his own blush. Marik's smile could light up the whole room, and alone brought Bakura out of the darkness he's been living in for centuries.

Bakura wanted to lean in and kiss him right there, but he knew Marik might freak out if he did. Taking in a deep breath of encouragement, Bakura tried his best to talk to Marik.

"You know, Marik…I…I really…what I'm trying to say is I…" He stuttered. Shaking his head to try to speak clearer, he began to speak again "Marik-!"

Bakura was cut off by Marik slinging his arms around Bakura, causing Bakura to heat up despite the snow outside.

"You're a great friend Kura'" Marik muttered into Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura probably felt his heart break that day, as he has many times after words when Marik reminded him that they were just friends. And that's all they'll ever be.

-end of flashback-ish sort of thingy I had here-

"Right. Yeah, I remember, you somehow found out about my birthday."

"I know everything about you Marik."

Marik rolled his eyes. "You can't possibly know everything about me, Bakura."

Bakura smirked. "Then how about we play a game Marik?"

Marik looked bored. "Like Duel Monsters? Because that game is so done."

It was Bakura's turn to roll his eyes. "No. You ask me a question about yourself, if I get it right, take a sip of that drink you have. If I get it wrong, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me."

"Deal. What is my favorite color?"

"Most people would assume purple, but it's actually gold. The color of the sun."

Marik took a sip.

"Where is my diary hidden?"

"You don't have a diary."

"Wrong-"

"You have a journal, and it's hidden in a fake bottom of your dresser drawer. It's not a diary because you don't write about your feelings. Just what goes on in the day."

"You read it?" Marik was concerned.

"Yeah, take your damn drink."

After only a few minutes, Marik already had three whole drinks. Being a first time drinker, he was already plastered.

"What was the worst thing about my childhood?"

"The Initiation."

Marik laughed drunkenly. "Wrong. It wa-sss…knowing that I'm no- not freee. A-and I haaad to be a slave foreverz." Marik slurred.

"Now I gets to ask yo somethin'"

"Sure."

"What do you think of me?"

Bakura froze, Marik was drunk, there was no way he actually thought of a good question. Though he did just explain something very deep about his childhood.

"I like you."

"Like me how?"

"I wanna be your boyfriend like you."

Bakura looked around to see a few people staring. He felt it was time to leave. There was no purpose in getting Marik any more wasted than he already was, and he already had to put up with a drunk Marik, and a hungover Marik tomorrow. Marik probably wouldn't even remember his little confession.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Teach You a Lesson Chapter Four

Remember the warnings I had in Chapter three? That was meant for this one:

Warnings: …It's an M rated story. Do I have to put warnings? Okay Kissing, drunkenness, sexual themes, possible swearing. I don't know I write the warnings before the story.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Come on Marik, let's leave." Bakura grabbed Marik's hand and headed towards his car. Bakura, glad he didn't have much to drink, got behind the wheel while Marik threw himself into the car, slamming the door hard behind him. Bakura sighed loudly; Marik was laying down in the seats, not buckled up or anything. Knowing that this could be potentially distracting, and that it could risk Marik's life, Bakura decided to tell the drunken man what to do.

"Marik, sit up and put your seatbelt on."

"No. My clothes, they're bothering me." Marik slurred as he tried to speak coherently, but failed.

"Well-" Bakura was cut off by the sight of Marik taking off his shirt, revealing his soft tanned skin, and well-built chest. Bakura couldn't help but gape at the sight of Marik's little strip tease. Speaking of little, it wasn't little anymore as Marik started to undo his belt. Bakura turned around facing the wheel of the car, turning bright red as heat began to flow throughout his entire body.

"Uhh. Marik, keep your pants on." Bakura suggested hoping Marik would actually listen, which he didn't.

"I have my underwear on. It's not that bad." Bakura felt his eyes start to wander. He mentally slapped himself and forced his eyes to remain forward; knowing that the man he so often dreamed about was half-naked in the back of his car. Bakura felt hot, just knowing that Marik was near him, and presenting himself unwittingly. Bakura heard Marik crawl into the passenger seat, blushed and turned his head to the side so he couldn't see him.

"Come on Marik, buckle up, let's go home."

"Bakuuura you rem-remember thatt…video you showed me the other day." Marik slurred again.

Bakura vaguely remembered showing Marik a film, where the two main characters began making out somewhere in the middle of the movie. He's shown him a lot of films lately. It's the best way to learn things, with a visual.

"Yes." Bakura forced out, still denying his eyes any access to Marik's body

"I want to do that." Marik slurred. And that was the only warning Bakura got before Marik crawled onto his lap, and began kissing him.

Bakura could no longer resist the temptation; he reached his hands around and grabbed the back of Marik's head, burying his hands in Marik's golden hair. Marik reached down and pulled a handle on the car, sending the seat flying backwards, and leaving Marik on top of Bakura. Bakura gasped out in pleasure as he felt Marik's hands wander his own body. Was there a sex scene in the move? Did Bakura have to explain that to Marik? He didn't. How did Marik get so talented when it came to this? Was it just the alcohol and human instincts taking over? Bakura couldn't think anymore as Marik's tongue began exploring his mouth. Bakura had to do something; he couldn't just lay there and let Marik do whatever he wanted. Bakura's desire for dominance kicked in and he flipped them over, so he was now on top of Marik.

Bakura gazed down at him. Marik was everything he ever fantasized about, ever wanted, dreamed about, and hoped for. Marik was there, below him, ready and willing, and so damn beautiful. Beautiful wasn't a word Bakura used often. He never really thought anything to be beautiful until he met Marik. And right now, with his cheeks flushed, hair strewn about and eyes half-lidded, Marik was beautiful- gorgeous! Everything!

But he was drunk. Really drunk and Bakura knew that it was wrong to take him in this car, when he let Marik get wasted, it would seem like it was his plan all along for going out.

Bakura didn't want to risk this. If Marik found out about this, he could be hurt. He might never want to talk to him again. Bakura couldn't handle that; he could barely handle it when Marik wouldn't talk to him for a few hours earlier that day.

"Get buckled up. I'm driving us home." Bakura moved Marik into the back seat again, making him buckle up, and Bakura drove them home without looking back, and ignoring Marik's protests all the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"FUCK!"

Marik's scream could be heard all the way from the other side of the house that morning. Bakura opened his eyes, recalling last night's events. He shuddered, thinking about the _experience _he had with Marik in his car. Marik might not remember, or at least maybe his headache would distract him from the shameful pleasure they almost shared. Marik was a hot mess anyway.

Bakura wanted to go check on Marik, but he also wanted to give him some space for a while. He'd woken up with a hangover before, it wasn't pleasant, but he knew that in that state he's probably want peace and quiet. Then again, Marik probably wouldn't be smart enough to go and get Advil and some water on his own. Sighing, Bakura got up out of bed, and put on some jeans and a T-shirt, his usual attire.

Bakura grabbed three Advil and big glass of water, knowing that Marik would need to hydrate himself.

"Marik?" Bakura entered Marik's room finding him under the covers, holding his head like a toddler. A big, swearing, obviously gay toddler.

"Bakura! My head hurts!" Marik whined.

"Yeah. It's called a hangover. You drank too much. How much do you remember from last night?" Bakura tried not to sound worried or hopeful. Worried because Marik might hate him for the rather sexual events that took place. Hopeful because Marik might remember and not mind. Maybe he's ready for a relationship after that experience.

"I…" Marik started but then went off into deep thought.

"I remember playing a drinking game with you, and then everything goes all fuzzy. I don't remember anything else…"

Of course, that was just Bakura's luck. Now he had to live with the guilt of nearly having sex with his best friend, without anything being resolved, and without his partner even remembering it happened.

"Why? Did something happen?" Marik asked, extremely curious of why Bakura was looking so distraught.

"Nothing. Drink your damn water." Bakura spat angrily as he walked out of Marik's bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

Short Chapter, but I figured since I'm going to extend the series longer than I was planning, you guys could deal with a short chapter!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Teach You a Lesson Chapter Five

Warnings: It's an M rated story. Just assume the worst (Which in my opinion is the best). I write these before the story….so yeah.

XOXOXOX(Line Break)

Marik knew Bakura was hiding something. He could tell from the way he refused to look at him, the way he got nervous, and most obvious, the way he denied everything. Bakura has a natural talent for acting, and for lying. But after knowing a person for so long you start to catch on to their lies, and you start to learn their habits, and it becomes clear to you and only you.

Marik knew what Bakura was hiding however, only a few minutes after his headache subsided. He recalled everything that had happened that night. From the confession, to the kissing and the taking off his own clothes. Marik blushed just by thinking about all the naughty things he would have let Bakura do to him that night. Luckily for Marik, Bakura didn't do anything that was overly sexual. Marik thought that Bakura must've been thinking of him.

Marik decided it would be best to talk to Bakura, and to explain that he didn't want a relationship with him. Bakura was great and everything, but he shouldn't be involved with him. There was only one problem with that however.

Marik _did _want a relationship with Bakura.

Marik wanted to hug him, embrace him, kiss him, cuddle him, and even touch him in new ways. Ways that he himself hadn't experienced before. Marik turned red at the thought. How could he think such things? He didn't like guys. Well, he did. Just Bakura. He didn't like anyone except for Bakura.

"Bakura? I want to talk." Marik started the conversation by sitting next to Bakura on his friends couch. Bakura was reading a book.

"About what?" Bakura tried not to sound nervous, as if he wasn't expecting what Marik was about to say.  
"I remember what happened last night."

"Oh…And?" Bakura failed to mask his strong emotions this time. He sounded hopeful.

"I-" Marik started but Bakura cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do all that stuff with you, I know you don't fully understand it yet, but I really like you and when you started doing that stuff, I just couldn't help it. I didn't rape you or anything. I hope you're okay. I didn't want to hurt you or anything."

Marik was touched. He didn't know that Bakura actually cared about him. Sure, he knew that Bakura had some desire to sleep with him, and do stuff like that, and he knew that Bakura liked him as a boyfriend, but he had no clue that he really worried about him.

And before Bakura knew it, Marik was kissing him.

Bakura didn't know how to respond. Half of his brain was telling him to take control of the situation, the other half of his mind told him to not touch Marik, but to kiss back. Bakura didn't want to end up hurting Marik.

Marik's arms wrapped around Bakura sensually in a way that Bakura couldn't resist. Bakura grabbed at Marik's hair, and pressed his tongue at Marik's lips, hoping Marik would know what to do. Marik awkwardly responded. It wasn't as whole-hearted as it was the first time they kissed. But this was actually Marik, not some drunken fool who would sleep with any man that was near.

Marik gasped. He felt shame in what he was doing. He knew that if his sister found out that he would be in trouble. But at the moment he didn't care. His whole body felt hot, he could feel Bakura against himself, and it felt so amazing that, he didn't give a damn about the rest of the world right now.

**(Lemon!)**

Bakura felt Marik getting hard through his jeans, figuring he should help him with that, Bakura got down on his knees.

"Wha? What are you doing?" Marik was confused, but he could feel instinct taking over most of his body at the moment. He could tell he was reacting but he wasn't sure how or to what, his mind was clouded.

"Helping you." was Bakura's only reply before he wrapped his lips around Marik's member. Marik, taken over by feeling buried his hands in Bakura's long silky hair.

"Ah, ahh…" Marik moaned loudly, he felt as if his knees about to give. Bakura wrapped his tongue around his shaft and began pumping, moving his neck, sucking hungrily.

"Oh!" Marik gasped out as Bakura's pace increased. Marik started instinctively thrusting into Bakura's mouth, Bakura didn't mind at all. He was far too into his own heavenly bliss to care about anything other than the feeling of heat throughout his own body. He felt himself getting hard in his own jeans. Who knew that Marik could have such an effect on him?

"Bakura!" Marik screamed out as he came.

Bakura helped Marik back into his pants.

"Um…. Bakura?" Marik sounded curious.

"Yeah?" Bakura asked, trying to focus on not grabbing Marik and fucking him as hard and fast as he could. He was incredibly hard, but has no intentions on making Marik do anything he wasn't ready to do.

"What about you?" Marik pointed down at Bakura's pants. Bakura blushed.

"Well…you don't have to do anything you don- ow!" Bakura was cut off by Marik pushing him down onto the nearby couch. Marik got down on his knees in front of Bakura.

"Marik-" Bakura called out. As Marik nervously undid Bakura's pant zipper. He was unsure what he was about to do but he knew that Bakura wanted it, no matter how much he said it was okay. Bakura had just done it to him, so he felt obliged to do it to Bakura. Whatever it was.

Bakura was already breathing hard, with Marik barely touching him. He had dreamed about this moment for so long, he never expected it to actually happen. Marik grabbed Bakura's manhood and began to stroke it gently, and unsurely. But judging by Bakura's reactions he must have been doing something right. Marik slowly leaned his head down and gave an experimental lick, to which Bakura called out "Marik!"

Fueled by Bakura's reactions Marik wrapped his tongue around Bakura's cock. Bakura moaned loudly as Marik mimicked the motions earlier done to him.

It didn't take Bakura long to come.

**(Lemon ends here.)**

A few moments afterward, the two had decided to lay in Bakura's bed together. Despite giving an amazing blowjob, Marik had no idea what he just did.

"What was that Bakura."

"We sucked each other off." Bakura replied bluntly.

Marik cringed at Bakura's choice in words.

"I mean…why?"

"Because it's what boyfriends do."

Marik thought about this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Marik knew this conversation was awkward, even for Bakura despite his calm and confident appearance. Bakura just puts on a charade.

"Did we need to?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because we wanted to."

"You wanted to." Marik countered.

Bakura was hurt for a moment.

"I **never **forced you into anything." Bakura's eyes distorted when he got angrier.

"I know…but…" Marik sounded embarrassed and regretful.

"What?" Bakura's anger was gone.

"My sister would…I'm sorry I just…shouldn't have…"

"Who gives a shit what your sister thinks?"

"She's my family."

"I know, but still. Don't you want to be happy? You can't be happy and try to make your sister happy at the same time. Not with this."

Marik buried his head in the covers of Bakura's bed.  
"I guess so. Let me sleep."

"Alright."

XOXOXOXOXOXO(Line Break)

A/N I enjoyed writing this…

About the Author:

I like Kpop right now. Started listening to it yesterday. I like the bands B.A.P and TVXQ.

:D


End file.
